


A 5 Times Story for Spike (Biting)

by verucasalt123



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: 5 Times, Angst, Biting, Implied Sexual Content, Killing, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what the title says</p>
            </blockquote>





	A 5 Times Story for Spike (Biting)

1)

William was caught off-guard by the beautiful woman in the alleyway, not wanting a stranger to see him cry. His feelings turned to fascination, though, as she spoke to him about how she understood him, knew a way to make him stronger. 

Drusilla’s first bite into his neck was painful, and he tried to cry out, but his breath had been taken from him. He prayed, knowing he was dying and desperate to confess all his sins and be forgiven before he was gone. 

The next thing he knew, he was crawling out of his own grave, feeling an intense desire to do some biting of his own.

2) 

Silly weak Will had been all but forgotten as he made his way through the dark pub a week or so later. He wasn’t looking for a pint, though. His need to drink was instinctive, but he hadn’t done it yet except from biting Dru’s offered veins to give him sustenance. 

Of course, he knew he was being watched. Angelus was in the shadows, making sure nothing went wrong on his first kill. Quickly enough, he honed in on a young woman on her way out the door. He followed her and pulled her into a small opening between the pub and the building next to it. The girl was saying things, crying, maybe begging for her life.

No matter. When his fangs sunk in, it was nothing like drinking from his sire. Feeling himself steal the life from another person was exhilarating. He bit her again just before the light faded from her eyes.

3)

A thousand or so deaths behind him, Spike was a legend. He’d made it into the Watchers’ journals already due to his lack of satisfaction by killing just with his fangs. He’d learned from the best, right? 

So he _played_ , he had fun, listening to his victims scream, beg for mercy, or for death. 

Still, he only killed with a bite. 

4)

When the walls started crumbling down around them, they barely noticed. He’d landed on the floor, underneath Buffy, still inside of her, thinking there was nothing that would ever happen to him that was better than this. 

She’d finally given in, her face a mask of pure lust as she rode him relentlessly, both of them still mostly dressed and so fucking turned on that the falling plaster didn’t even register.

Spike leaned up and bit her neck, blunt teeth leaving behind a mark better than any torn flesh would have been.

5)

After it was all over, the two of them were the only ones left standing. 

Weeks of grief and blame and fighting eventually led them back to the comfort of each other’s arms. Without the ladies who’d accompanied them on their early journeys, Spike and Angel gave and took from each other the only way they knew how.

Angel submitted easily to Spike’s fangs, as Spike had submitted to Angel’s more than a century ago. Full circle, he guessed, as he tasted the blood of his surrogate sire, the only pleasure available to either of them now.


End file.
